It may be desirable to seal structures, such as components of an aircraft, from external and internal differential pressures. It may also be desirable to create an aerodynamic seal. Sometimes, effectively sealing structures is challenging. In some cases, the surfaces of the structures may have various contours, making effective sealing difficult. In some other cases, there may be deflections between mating parts of the structures that create further difficulties.